The Goddess and the Mermaid
by Sunnyflight170
Summary: for those of you who have read Fairy Tale Ending or seen Meeshell comes out of her shell, this is a different story involving Posea talking to Meeshell about trying to hide her true form as a mermaid. Posea must convince Meeshell not to hide her true identity from her new friends at Ever After


**Me: Hey guys! Yea, I got more inspiration. I just can't help myself! Anyway, I do not own ever after high OR monster high. Right Maddie?**

 **Maddie: *giggles* You can't own a person, each person belongs to themselves! Except of course their hats, I belong to my hat and my hat belongs to me!**

 **Me: see? You heard it from Maddie herself! Now Maddie, you're not going to interrupt the story and bug the narrator, are you?**

 **Maddie: don't worry, I won't! Now on to the story!**

 **...**

Meeshell stepped carefully down to the lake, setting her shoes down on the dock and trailing her toes in the water. She didn't notice when the water started to swirl.

Meeshell slid into the water, and almost immediately her legs transformed to a tail. As soon as they did, the water swirled harder, dragging Meeshell down into the depths of the water.

She fought as hard as she could, beating her tail against the currents. But it was no use. The whirlpool dragged Meeshell to the bottom of the lake.

The waves finally stopped, and Meeshell slipped down onto the sea floor, her hands and tail brushing against the sand.

A blue hand appeared in front of Meeshell's face, and she followed it to a smiling girl with purple hair. She grabbed the hand, and the girl pulled Meeshell upright.

"Meeshell Mermaid," the girl said in a booming voice. "I am Posea Reef. do you know why you're here?"

Meeshell shook her head, and backed up a little in fear.

In a normal voice, Posea said, "oh right, you're shy. Sorry, I'm working on my Goddess Of The Sea voice. Anyway, Meeshell Mermaid, you have been hiding your identity as a creature of the sea from your friends."

Meeshell looked down at her tail. "I guess I have, but I'm supposed to live a human life one day, it will be easier if no one knows the truth."

"Meeshell, you're at ever after to learn aren't you?"

"Well, yes."

"Then your friends should know about your identity, their going to know when or if you pledge to follow in your mother's footsteps."

"I guess I didn't think about that," Meeshell whispered.

"Go on and tell them who you really are. If their your real friends they won't treat you any different," Posea encouraged.

"I suppose you're right," Meeshell said. "Thanks, Posea."

Posea hugged Meeshell, and shoved her towards the surface. "Go on, your friends are looking for you."

Meeshell swam for the surface, and pulled herself up to sit on the dock. Her tail turned back to her legs, and she stood.

"I found her!" Ashlynn's voice cried out from the beach. She, Apple White, Briar Beauty, Madeline Hatter, Hunter Huntsman and Humphrey Dumpty ran down to the dock where Meeshell was standing.

"What were you doing in the lake? I thought you were scared of water!" Apple said worriedly.

Meeshell looked from one worried face to the next, coming to a stop on Maddie's. She was smiling and nodding.

 _What was that about?_ Meeshell thought.

She breathed in deeply, then poured out her explanation. "I was in the lake because I'm not scared of water. In fact, I love it. It was my home until I came to Ever After High. You see, I'm a mermaid. _The_ mermaid, actually. The little mermaid is my mother."

Apple's face broke into a smile, along with everyone else (apart from Maddie).

"Oh, that explains so much! Why you weren't good at running, and why I couldn't find anything for you to do! If I had known, I would have signed you up for the swimming team, and the singing group with Melody to!"

"I know, I thought it would be easier if I pretended to be human, since I have to be later on in my life," Meeshell said softly. "And I was worried you would think I was strange."

"All of us a strange, and no one is normal!" Maddie said happily. "That's what makes it fun!"

Meeshell laughed. "Yes, I suppose you're right."

"Come on Meeshell," Ashlynn said grinning. "Let's get you back to camp."

The five girls and two boys started the walk back to Ever After High.

…

 **Maddie: see? I knew i could do it! I didn't interrupt once!**

 **Me: I know! I'm so proud of you, Maddie! Anyway, thats the end of the story! I hope you enjoyed it! Bye!**


End file.
